<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's All Over, When They Fall by eveningquids</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699895">It's All Over, When They Fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningquids/pseuds/eveningquids'>eveningquids</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Violence, Author's OC Is Included In This Destruction, Explicit Language, Let Me Just Insert My OC In The 'Sad Ass Fucker With Problems' Category, Major/Minor Character Deaths, Other, Self-Hatred, Violent Thoughts, lots of emotions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:29:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningquids/pseuds/eveningquids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new life, another lost.</p><p>Another story, another war.</p><p>The pain never ends, does it?</p><p>-----<br/>Zoom. It's time to write this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Entirely Platonic - Relationship, Everyone Is Friends So Stfu, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's All Over, When They Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER:</p><p>ALL THE EVENTS THAT TAKE PLACE IN THIS STORY HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH WHAT REALLY HAPPENED IN THE DREAM SMP.</p><p>THESE ARE ALL JUST IDEAS I HAD FOR A STORY.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>DISCLAIMER:</p><p>THIS STORY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE DREAM SMP OR THE EVENTS. I'M SIMPLY TAKING THE CHARACTERS OF THE SMP AND USING THEM IN MY STORY, WITH MY OWN IDEAS.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hands trembling, she reached out and tugged on Chaos' sleeve. Chaos looked towards the young female.</p><p>"Hey, it's gonna be okay. Nothing bad is going to happen. I promise." The male mumbled, tilting his head to the side while giving her a closed-eyed smile.</p><p>Just as he stood up, to turn back around and face the mob, an explosion sent him and the young girl flying backwards. He, luckily, landed on the ground. Sustaining only a burn mark on his back and a few scratches here and there. The young girl, however, was not so lucky. The explosion had sent her flying back into the limb of a tree. It stabbed unforgivingly into the middle of her chest. She coughed out blood as she couldn't manage to stay awake. Her eyes slowly closed, and her breathing stopped.</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh..what the hell?.." Chaos mumbled, sitting up. He looked around him and realized the trees around him were still on fire.</p><p>"Fuck! Carrie, where are you?!" He yelled out into the open.</p><p>He began to look around, franticly searching for the young girl. Then, he noticed a puddle of blood in front of a singular tree. He raised his brow, then looked up.</p><p>He screamed.</p><p>The male fell to his knees. Tears streamed down the sides of his face, mixing with the blood. He put both of his hands on either side of his head, and started to pull on his own hair. He let out a series of sobs and pained noises.</p><p>'Why? Why her? Why why why why why..'</p><p>He couldn't take it. He couldn't bear the loss of the only person that mattered anything in this miserable world. With that, he passed out.</p><p>Luckily, someone actually heard the males loud cries, and ran into the burning forest to find the source. When the mysterious person found Chaos, they were confused. He didn't looked that injured, why was he screaming so loud? Then, the person looked up. And let's just say, they were barely phased, giving what they've seen before. Slightly understanding why the male screamed so much, they picked him up, grunting as Chaos slumped against their shoulder. Slowly put surely, the person made their way back to their own house.</p><p> </p><p>Chaos slowly opened his eyes, a bright light flooding his vision. He sat up quickly, looking around.</p><p>'Where the hell am I?' He asked himself mentally, getting out of the bed.</p><p>'Might as well investigate..' He thought blankly.</p><p>He walked down the stairs, tumbling a bit from his injured leg. He finally made it to what looked like the living room. He took a look around, and saw another male laying on the couch, snoring softly. He wobbled over to him, and took a glance at his appearance. He had pink hair, pulled into a loose braid. He had a white shirt on, and grey pants. Off to the side, he took note of the red cape resting on the chair, and the crown gracefully perched on the glass coffee table.</p><p>'Who the hell is..?' Chaos thought, raising a brow.</p><p> </p><p>[ YALL ALL KNOW WHO SAVED CHAOS. YOU KNOW, I KNOW. SO WHOEVER KNOWS WHO IT IS, PAT YA-SELF ON THE BACK. YOU DESERVE IT MF. ANDDD, I SADLY DONT HAVE AN EDITOR FOR THIS BULLSHIT I WRITE SJBHSDHJ. ANYWAY, I'LL UPDATE THIS IN A LITTLE WHILE. ]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>